Brèves de personnages
by Pim's d'Alpha
Summary: Le principe: Je prends des moments précis dans des œuvres existantes et je fait des one shot dessus, qui décrivent une scène pas ou peu exploitée ou bien, avec un point de vue diffèrent. A vous de trouver le ou les personnages ainsi que la chronologie dans l'oeuvre avant la fin du texte. Désolée pour le spoil de la première brève, le site voulait absolument une catégorie ...


Brève de personnage 01 !

Le principe: Je prends des moments précis dans des œuvres existantes et je fait des one shot dessus, qui décrivent une scène pas ou peu exploitée ou bien, avec un point de vue diffèrent. A vous de trouver le ou les personnages ainsi que la chronologie dans l'œuvre avant la fin du texte. Désolée pour le spoil de la première brève, le site voulait absolument une catégorie ...

Titre : Joyeux Halloween !

Auteur : Pim's

Bêta lecture : Alex

###############################

Je vole. Je vole le plus vite possible. Courant d'air insaisissable, je glisse dans les airs, slalomant entre les hiboux, faisant fi des nuages. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, arriver sur place et me rendre compte par moi même.

Le vent court dans mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière avec une violence que je ne sens pas.

Il doit pourtant souffler à en perdre haleine en cette froide nuit d'octobre, mais je n'en ai cure.

Rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. Si seulement j'avais eu assez de contrôle sur moi pour transplaner...

Mais non. Dès que j'ai appris, ça m'est devenu impossible. Mon équilibre mental ne tient plus qu'à un fil : Le fil de mon trajet. Je. Dois. Arriver.

Je dois y aller moi même.

J'essaye de penser à autre chose, mais rien de bien ne me vient à l'esprit.

C'est si dur de penser tout court dans ces moments là ...

Des bribes d'informations me reviennent en mémoire, violentes comme un mauvais sort.

Moi, je serais un traître ? S'ils savaient … Mais personne ne devait savoir … Personne …

Ce sont tous ceux qui pensent que je suis un traître qui trahissent !

Une rage, une haine immonde monte en moi. Quelque chose de sale, de violent. De sanglant.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Mon cerveau s'est comme brusquement déconnecté.

Je viens d'arriver.

Je me suis posé et je restes là, pantelant, les yeux exorbités devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Un spectacle que jamais, ho non, jamais, je ne pourrai oublier.

Je ne le sais pas encore, mais il hantera mes cauchemars et mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ce sera même une des dernière images qui me reviendra lorsque je tomberai au combat, des années plus tard. Une image de mort.

Mais pour le moment, je suis figé, et mes yeux se remplissent d'horreur. Merlin tout puissant …

Je réalise que j'étais tellement hors de moi sur le trajet que j'ai raté cette marque immonde qui trône fièrement. Et pourtant, on la voit de loin … Maintenant, elle éclaire la scène d'une lumière verte qui me donne la nausée.

La maison est écroulée, il y a le feu. Cette maison, qui auparavant avait été un symbole de bonheur, n'est désormais plus qu'une ruine. Mes yeux survolent des lambeaux de rideaux - ces rideaux qu'ils avait eu tant de mal à choisir – puis l'immense canapé - qu'ils aimaient beaucoup – qui n'est plus qu'un tas de bois carbonisé.

Sur le sol , des vêtements, des morceaux de verre, de porcelaine et tant d'autres choses …

Tout ne forme plus qu'une masse sans nom qui me révulse. Je détourne les yeux.

Pour mieux tomber sur leurs corps à eux, que je n'avait pas encore réellement vu.

Des corps torturés, sanguinolents, des corps pour qui on n'a eu aucun respect, des corps qu'on a voulu briser, pour servir d'exemple.

Et ils ont très bien réussi.

Comme un pantin qu'on dirige mal, je m'avance sans savoir quelle force me porte puis je m'écroule à genoux. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

Le monde pourrait sombrer en ce moment que je n'en aurais rien à foutre.

Car mon monde s'est effondré.

Je suis en pleurs, j'ai du mal à respirer, je suffoque un long moment puis vomis.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal comme jamais.

Mes yeux sont brouillés, je ne sais même pas si s'est par les larmes ou la fumée qui se dégage des décombres et des corps.

Merlin … J'ai si mal … Je hurle de douleur. Un long hurlement sinistre, un peu comme un chien.

Après tout …

Mais repenser au chien que je suis, c'est repenser à Lui, au surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Et à Elle, quand elle caressait délicatement ma fourrure d'animagus en pestant contre les puces qu'elle allait devoir enlever.

Je n'ai plus de force, je me traîne sur leurs deux corps et je reste là, pétrifié d'horreur, un goût amer dans la bouche. De lourds sanglots me déchirent. Quelque chose vient de se briser en moi. A jamais. A partir de ce soir, il n'y a plus rien en moi. Je veux rester là et mourir ici. Je n'ai plus le goût de vivre.

Et puis soudain, un cri dans la nuit. On m'appelle. On m'interpelle, puis on me secoue, on me prend dans ses bras. Mais la personne qui me console pleure autant que moi.

Sirius, hoquette-il. Sirius … Sirius, c'est horrible ! - Oui je sais, j'étais là avant toi, merci bien - Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !

Hagrid refuse de me laisser Harry malgré mes supplications – Bon sang, je n'avais même pas capté qu'il était encore vivant jusque là - et de toute manière, je n'ai pas la force de lutter .

Plus tard peut être ...

Sans plus l'écouter, je deviens Patmol et m'enfuis dans la nuit. Je vais retrouver Peter et le détruire comme il a détruit Lili et James. Ça ne servira à rien, mais ça me fera du bien.

Ma vie s'est finie ce soir. Mon âme s'est brisée à tout jamais. Tout, à partir de maintenant, ne sera que survie.

Je cours le plus vite possible, la langue pendante, les poils ébouriffés. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma misérable vie. Ne plus penser à rien. Jamais. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus et me transformer m'apporte le recul dont j'ai besoin pour tenir.

Tiens, j'ai la truffe humide … Je pleure encore.

######

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling.

Pim's.

MAJ le 29/05/2015


End file.
